Sacrificing You
by bluerose818
Summary: They grew up together until he moved to England. They kept in touch through email never using their names. He returns 10 years later and they both can't wait to be reunited. But when he mistakes another for her will she reveal herself? Or sacrifice all they had so he can have happiness with the other? ORIGINALLY LOVE OR FRIENDSHIP ADOPTED FROM MYSTIQUEBEAUTY
1. prologue

**This story was originally Love or Friendship. I have adopted it from Mystiquebeauty and I hope I can do it justice. The first few chapters are hers. I will mark when mine come into play. My beta kikichugirl is in the process of looking over them. So I will post when I get them. I have great hope for this story and am glad that I have received it I hope all the fans are as well.**

**Thanks **

**-bluerose 818**

* * *

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

"It was you... all along? It was you, wasn't it?" It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. His voice and eyes were cold and held no emotion, but I knew he felt hurt. Angry even.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bella?" Edward muttered angrily. Copper hair. Fingers running through it, a sign of agitation. Eyes that averted themselves from me.

I shook my head, staring at the wall behind him. "I couldn't, Edward...I-"

He cut me off. "The hell you couldn't! Was this all a game to you? All these years I believed you were someone else…" His voice cracked and he looked up at me. "Someone who, like a fool, I poured my heart out to, even fell in love with. Rosalie..."

I felt as though a knife ripped through my heart as he said those words. "But turns out she hardly knows anything about me because as it turns out, it wasn't her that I fell in love with?" His beautiful green eyes were glazed over like he was fighting back tears. His nostrils flared once he glared at me.

I felt a painful lump in my throat as I tried to compose myself before I answered him. _Be strong, Bella._ I squeezed my eyes shut to push back the tears, and stared up at the ceiling in a weak attempt to stop the salty fluid from spilling over.

"When you came back, you didn't even notice me. I was there at the airport too but… you didn't even see me," I whispered, half to myself.

Edward didn't respond. I supposed he wanted me to rant at him, or something. Or he was just collected. Calm.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I swallowed and then lost my composure, stepping forward as I shouted at the top of my lungs. "You walked straight past me!" I yelled in his face. "I never told you who I was. You assumed it was Rosalie! I can't believe I thought you were different from all guys, but you're all the same. Go for the best looking person in the room. 'It _must_ be her, right?' This is what I get for assuming things."

Not calm. Angry, now. "And that stopped you from telling me the truth! After ten years of emails, you don't know anything about me!" Edward retorted venomously.

"And you said you _poured_ _your heart out_. What rubbish! You're the biggest jerk ever!" I accused. "And all the things I ever told you were true. If you had given me the time of day, you would know that!" I bit back, tears now streaming down my face.

Defensive. "Yeah, turn it all back on me and avoid telling the truth again. Is there anything else you're keeping from me huh? Are you actual-"

I cut him off.

"Dam_mit_!" I cursed into his livid face just as angrily. "Listen to me, Cullen. I couldn't tell you it was me. You..." I trailed off, not really in the mood to bitch at him anymore.

"You didn't even notice me at the airport; you were so captivated by Rosalie." My voice cracked. "Did you know that I was the one who drove you from the airport? No, of course not, it seems! And… You even asked me why I wasn't there, three hours after we arrived. Isn't that a little overboard?" I prodded.

Silence.

"Then you always went out with Rose. You and her were always together! You only heard me when Rose was talking to me for those first two weeks. Do you know how much that hurt me? From the looks of it, _jerk,_" I sneered, still refusing to look at him, "you obviously don't." I paused to take a deep breath and carried on. "You think it was Rosalie who did all those things for you on your birthday? Who do you think chose all the songs on the CD for your birthday? On top of that, I'm pretty sure her name popped up in most of the conversations we had."

I collapsed down on the sofa behind me and wiped my tears. Edward had remained quiet throughout all my ranting. We were both silent, for I did not know how long it would take him to process everything that I had said. When I finally gathered enough courage and looked at him, I noticed that his nose was pinched up – the way I remembered it – and he looked deep in thought, and his thoughtful expression confirmed it. I sighed.

"I'm sorry… Very, very sorry."

He didn't move. "Edward, I think that despite it not being Rosalie who emailed you all these years, when you came to Forks… you... you..."I took another deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes, even if he wasn't going to look at me. I forced myself to say the words. "You fell in love with her, I know you did. That's why I didn't say anything."

It was my final explanation. I was done.

When he still didn't respond, I choked back a sob and stood up, looking at Edward one last time. "Goodbye, Edward," I whispered, turning to walk out of the room. Out of his life, once and for all. I didn't want Edward to be the source of my anger anymore. I wanted to be done.

Still irritated, I stalked to the front door and opened it. I would leave and never, ever come back here again. My left foot was already out the door, and I was lifting my right to follow it, when a hand grabbed my wrist. I jumped slightly when he spoke – I thought he would let me go.

"Bella, wait," he croaked. The sadness in his voice was strong enough that I didn't try to pull away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here is the next chap. srry it took so long :D **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

The airport was hot, crowded, and very stuffy. It was a combination I hated. Because of a stupid flight delay from stupid bad weather in England, I'd been standing there for over half an hour with my parents, as well as my best friend Rosalie and her parents. We were waiting for the Cullen family to arrive. They were our best friends… the Swans, the Hales, and the Cullens, at least. As children, it was always Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and I, Bella Swan, as the unstoppable trio of best friends.

They had left for England ten years ago. Edward's father Carlisle had gotten a job offer there that he'd accepted, but I kept in contact with Edward. I made an email account the day he was leaving, wrote the address on a sheet of paper, and forced the paper into his suitcase before he left. I was surprised that he'd even found it; he was so messy back then. I faintly remembered the eight-year-old red-haired boy with freckles all over his face. Mentally doing the math, I realized he was eighteen now. I couldn't wait to see what he looked like now, since we'd decided not photos of ourselves to send each other in order to keep the element of surprise.

Since the day I'd found out from Edward that they were coming, I was so excited I pretty much couldn't stop jumping up and down. I'd even volunteered to go shopping with Rose a few times, and I hated shopping. I was not one for being girly. Compared to my best friend, I was definitely a plain Jane. Rose rarely noticed… or cared. Usually, she was just happy I was actually willing to shop with her without being dragged along.

Rose was the elite head cheerleader. She had just gotten back from cheer camp yesterday, so she was in great shape… and here looks were fabulous, of course. She was tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. Her blonde, wavy hair that went down to the middle of her back, in addition to pale white skin with just the right undertone of pink that always made her looked tanned, coupled with her liquid, lapis blue eyes, was no comparison to my own looks. I didn't even want to talk about her great fashion sense. She didn't need it, though. Everything she wore looked fabulous. Today, she wore a laced Victoriana dress paired with chic suede bow flats, coupled with a pair of Dior sunglasses. In her hand she held the handbag that she never left the house without.

Despite her looks, though, Rose wasn't a stereotypical blond cheerleader. She was sweet, caring, and had excellent grades.

As for myself… everything was brown. My eyes, my hair, heck, everything except my oddly pale skin. But for the most part, I was the average American girl. I wore a simple white T-shirt that was long enough to cover the top part of my jeggings. On my feet, which kicked the ground incessantly with impatience, hung a pair of plain white flats. My grades were decent… but they weren't like Rose's. I couldn't compare.

I looked at my phone, checking the time. Good, they should be out soon. To say I wasn't nervous was an understatement. After all, who wouldn't be? I was finally meeting the guy that I'd chatted with only via email for the past ten years. Despite being friends before, a lot could happen as we grew up and changed. I used to be a crazy tomboy. Now, I was more of the quiet type. What would he think of me? To be honest, I had a bit of a crush on him, much like when we were children. But there was no way I would dare admit that to him. It would be _way _too embarrassing… especially if he didn't like me back.

I looked over at Rosalie's mother. She seemed excited too. Apparently she and Esme, Edward's mom, were in labor at the same time in the same hospital, but Edward was born a few hours before Rose.

My parents had already planned the places we could go during their holiday. The Cullens were staying the whole summer, and it would be like the good old days again. My mom and Charlotte, Rose's mother, had been best friends since high school, but I knew they'd been hoping that when Edward came, he would fall in love with either me or Rose, and get married so that Edward would stay in the family. We lived in the same house with the Hales. We lived in a massive mansion left to the Hales and it had been in their family for about a hundred and thirty years. They let us move in, and with the help of the money that Grandma Marie had left us when she passed away, we ould afford to live in it together.

* * *

Rose nudged me. "Bella, come with me?"

"Where are you going?" I asked. "They'll be here any minute."

"I need to pee! I know but I've been holding it in!" she hissed.

"Jeez Rose! Seriously, TMI!" I shook my head, sighing. "Come on, then."

We walked to the public restrooms, and when Rose came back out, she set her bag onto the sink counter and began fixing her makeup.

I sighed again. "Rose, they'll be waiting for us. What are you _doing_?"

"It's so hot! I feel like my makeup is melting off! Anyway, I am a girl, not a dude like you," she complained as she walked over to me. "Here, let put some lip-gloss on you."

I didn't bother fighting her, she always won. Ugh, cherry flavored! I hated cherry flavored stuff. It was too sweet!

"See, it's not so bad, now is it Bella?" She smiled, pleased with her work. "You need to be more girly!"

I groaned internally. "You, _Rose_, need to be more like me so we can get to places and meet people on time," I countered.

"We'll be traditionally late! We'll get more attention this way!" she told me, grinning. I stared at her, not sure what to make of this.

"You know, I think the Cullens already did that… what with the plane delayed and all, Rose."

She didn't comment, changing the subject instead. "Come on Bells!" she said, pulling me towards the arrivals.

* * *

Our group had grown since we had left.

"There they are," Charlie said, turning to point towards us.

A gorgeous-looking blond man turned towards me and Rose. That had to Carlisle. He walked towards us wearing a smile on his face.

"He's hot," Rose whispered in my ear. I couldn't argue with that one, but I didn't have time to respond as Carlisle came to halt before us.

"Hello Isabella, Rosalie, do you remember me?" he asked. There was a hint of a British accent in his voice.

"Of course we do, Doctor Cullen!" Rose answered him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Please call me Carlisle," he said. "Well, I must say, you girls have grown into beautiful young ladies. It seems just like yesterday you two were running around my backyard with Edward, playing tag!"

I wanted to huff. Of course we'd grown! It had been ten years for god's sake! But I didn't have time to, because a lady appeared behind him. She had shoulder-length black hair, dimples, and pale skin. She looked just like I remembered. It was almost like she hadn't aged, even though I knew it was impossible.

"Wow, hi, girls!" she said, and threw her arms around me for a hug. "Hello, Isabella," she murmured.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen!" My tone was uncharacteristically chipper.

She pulled back and smiled warmly at me, then pulled Rose in for a hug.

"You girls are so beautiful! I can hardly believe you are so grown-up!" Yep. Again with the comments on how obviously we didn't look the same we did when we were little children. Oh, well. I didn't mind them too much.

"That's exactly what I was just saying," Carlisle told her.

"You guys haven't even aged," Rosalie and I said to them in unison.

"You look just like you did the day you left!" added Rose, smiling.

"Then… we must insist you call me Esme. I don't think you changed your minds about that."

"Only if you call us Rose and Bella," I returned.

"Sure!" Esme smiled at us, perfectly at ease.

"So… where's Edward?" Rose asked.

"Edward!" Carlisle called, looking over his shoulder. "Come over here! Your friends are looking for you!"

Carlisle walked with Esme in our direction after waving at us. Attempting to peer through the crowd as I stood on my toes, I saw a bronze head of hair make its way towards us. Then the crowd parted slightly and I saw him.

_Oh my friggin' gosh! Wow, oh wow, super wow!_ The most gorgeous Adonis walked towards us. Edward's red hair had changed to a coppery bronze color, and his dazzling emerald green eyes shone. His childhood freckles were gone. He had probably worked out, and he was tall, probably over six feet. His crooked smile was just another part of him that was absolutely lovely. It was like a dream come true… _Mystique_girl_, my username, finally was meeting _Crazycharmer1_, his username. I smiled at him as he came nearer to me. I smiled at him, waiting for him to hug me, or something, but instead… He walked straight past me without a single glance in my direction and stopped in front of Rose.

He took her hand, planting a chaste kiss on her palm, lifted it, and smiled at her.

"You must be Rosalie. Or, I should say, the mystical girl," he greeted Rosalie silkily, kissing the back of her hand this time.

This was bad. Very, very bad indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter was rewritten from Mystique Girl by my amazing beta Kikchugirl I hope you enjoy. I do not take the credit for this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Edward_

Carlisle's voice brought me back to reality. "Wake up. We're almost there." I peeled my eyes open, noticing many of the other passengers reading, typing... but not sleeping.

Groaning, I rubbed my eyes before finally deciding to not go back to sleep, then pulled my seat upright. Our plane finally landed after what seemed like ages. According to the gruff voice over the intercom, we'd been delayed for two hours because of stupid bad weather.

It was annoying. I wanted to be home. I used to live in America when I was little – but that was ten years ago. We'd lived in a place called Forks, but then my father had received a better job offer in England, and so we'd moved then.

At first, I truly and utterly hated it. But in time, I also grew to love London for the way it was… but in my heart, Forks would always be home. Even my mother, Esme, admitted it too. I still kept in touch with some friends there – even if it was rarely for some of them. It was where both my father and I were born. All in all, it generally felt more homely than in London. But I hadn't been back for ten years. I wondered if anything had changed.

Back then, I'd hated that I had to leave my two best friends. I'd been afraid I would lose their friendship, but thankfully, I'd managed to keep in contact with Rosalie through emails. In fact, she'd probably just made an email account before I'd left so we could keep contact. When we were young, she was the one who was always on the computer playing games on these Barbie websites. Back then, we boasted a mere eight years of living on the planet. Of the two girls, Rosalie Hale was definitely prettier. Isabella Swan, the other girl, dressed more like a tomboy and she'd always played basketball with me.

Before, I'd had a crush on Rosalie. Now, I wondered if it was something more. Through the emails between us, I'd learned a lot about her – more than I had when we'd actually talked as children. I wondered if she was more beautiful now… she probably was. I couldn't wait to see her again.

"Edward, come on," urged Esme, snapping me out of my trance. My parents and I made our way to immigration, baggage claim, then finally to arrivals, where they would be waiting. To say I wasn't anxious was an understatement. I wanted Rosalie to like me in person, not just the person that I was through emails… the one with the self-centered and conceited-sounding username I'd created at eight years old, outgrown later, but had never bothered to change.

Then, as we were walking, a loud squeal seemed to resonate above all the other sounds floating through the busy airport. Seconds later, Esme's name was called out. I braced myself for whatever emotions would come, then I turned toward the direction of the voice.

Esme jogged toward the Swans and the Hales as Carlisle and I followed, each one of us pushing a luggage trolley. The women were already in one of those weird group hug things when we caught up to them, bringing a slight smile to my face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mr. Hale walk over to us. "Carl, Edward," he greeted, shaking our hands. Ever so polite, he continued, "Welcome back." It was all he said, but it was probably to be expected. I didn't mind that he had nothing else to say. He preferred speaking with my father, not me.

We shook hands with Chief Swan before my father started discussing something confusing with him. No longer in a group hug, Esme pulled me to Mrs. Swan and Mrs. Hale.

"Renee, Charlotte, this is little Edward," she introduced proudly, putting her hands on my shoulders. I resisted the urge to squirm. I wasn't little anymore! Besides, we didn't need to be introduced. I'd known them ten years ago.

But like the gentlemen I'd been taught to be, I simply said with a genuine-looking smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. Swan, Mrs. Hale. I'm excited to be back."

One by one, I lifted their hands and kissed their palms chastely in greeting. Esme looked on proudly.

"You've certainly turned into a charmer," Mrs. Hale noted. I winked at them, a real smile in place now. "You might want to save some of that for our daughters."

We both laughed.

"By the way, it's Renee," Mrs. Swan reminded me. "Mrs. Swan was my mother-in-law."

Mrs. Hale nodded. "Same here, please call me Charlotte, Edward. We're practically family."

I laughed and tried not to blush. "Thanks." I paused for a moment. "Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies…"

Feeling brave, I pushed my way through the crowd around us, muttering apologies left and right, and nearly tripping over all the suitcases in my way. My father was waving at me as the crowd parted and I saw her.

In that moment, the whole world vanished. It was only me and _her_. I knew she had to be the one I'd emailed all along… how could it be anyone else? It was like no one else in the world existed. She was so beautiful… so breathtaking. Her long blond hair and tanned skin was like a vortex – I orbited around her and her enchanting blue eyes. Overall, she had a great body. A smile broke across my face as I made a beeline towards her.

I lifted her hand and whispered in her ear, "You must be Rosalie… or should I say… the mystical girl."

I kissed the back of her hand and looked at her stunning form. She was more perfect than in my dreams, more perfect than I'd ever imagined… more perfect than anything. I really wanted to make a good impression.

"Well, Edward, you are a charmer," pointed out Rosalie, just like her mother and Renee had said. Her voice was smooth, like music to my ears. In that instant all doubts about her vanished. After all, my stupid username was that I was a charmer. I didn't even remember why I'd wanted to be a charmer as an eight-year-old… but somehow, I had to admit, I'd become one.

But then our moment was over. "Cullens! Hales, Swans!" Chief Swan called, walking to the exit as he pushed Carlisle's trolley. Mr. Hale was beside him. "Let's get going!" he shouted over the voices swarming inside the arrivals hall. I reached for my trolley and followed everyone out the exit with the big NO RE-ENTRY sign.

I ran my hand through my hair, knowing that girls like it when I did, giving Rosalie my best smile. I held my arm out for her, and she hooked her hand around it as we strolled toward the parking lot. As soon as our copious amounts of luggage were shoved, stuffed, and otherwise squeezed into the three cars waiting for us, we all got in.

I sat in the back with Rosalie, proceeding to chat animatedly about London. She asked about places we might be visiting. She was so enthusiastic, and it was captivating… like her beauty. Though we'd talked about all of this through emails, I was better at planning in person. But the odd thing was, she didn't seem to remember the emails.

_What the hell?_

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
